1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Radio signal transmission/reception antennas can be fabricated on glass plates so as to form components with reduced dimensions that are then associated, on connection plates, with integrated circuit components or directly mounted onto such circuits. Such structures require the fabrication, on the one hand, of the integrated circuits and, on the other hand, of the component antennas, followed by their assembly.
There is a need in the art for integrated circuit components that also integrate radio signal transmission/reception antennas. Preferably, these antennas should be of high quality even when the radio signals are high-frequency signals.